redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Sister Armel
If you want to see Sister Armel's Talk page Archive #1 go here. Ta-da!! Here's your new talk page! And here's your first message on it! Wild Doogy Plumm Haway Braaaaaw! No problem. The credit goes to Zaran Rhulain because he gave me instruction on how to archive. Wild Doogy Plumm Haway Braaaaaw! Update Small update on Laria Wavedeep. --Laria Wavedeep I am an otter of Redwall! 06:36, July 3, 2010 (UTC) Your pic for my contest Wow! That's awesome!! You did a great job!! Wild Doogy Plumm Haway Braaaaaw! Voting for my contest Hi! It's now time for the voting segment of my contest. Just go here to vote. Please vote in all three polls. Just remember you can't vote for your own pic. Thank you!! Wild Doogy Plumm Haway Braaaaaw! you left errrrrrrrrrrr your cpu isn't being nice not letting me talk to you*Growl and destroys fake cpu* The Night The King of randomness Stands here! 16:46, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Greetings, Sister Armel! I'm Seamath, osprey of the Western Sea. I like your story Revenge of a Warrior. It is good so far! I would like to be your friend. Seamath Osprey 23:09, July 8, 2010 (UTC)Osprey Seamath Can you update me? Update The Ultimate War Holly ThornbladeThe True Warrior 11:44, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Update On the Knife's Edge Brockfang Eeeee aye eeeeee 16:07, July 10, 2010 (UTC) YOU COPYCAT!!! how long have you had another account??? Windy Wildbrush ’Ello Beastie! 22:20, July 10, 2010 (UTC) I don't mind the wait, thanks for explaining though. You have another account?-Selra, Fox Warrioress Decisions, decisions:to kill you or not? Good or bad? 15:37, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Update The Ultimate War Holly ThornbladeThe War to End All Wars- Have You Joined? 15:46, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Rise of Freedom. READ NOTE FIRST BEFORE READING THE CHAPTER!!!!--Rorc Ee aye eeeh! 20:39, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Update Guess what? I've updated The Runaway! There's a poll too.--Rorc Ee aye eeeh! 22:30, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Update on "The Lord of Bloodwrath". Poll included! Sorry that the update kinda stinks. :P Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 02:00, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Large Update The Ultimate War Holly ThornbladeThe War to End All Wars- Have You Joined? 14:12, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Update Finally an update on Laria Wavedeep. --Laria Wavedeep I am an otter of Redwall! 14:04, July 18, 2010 (UTC) hmmm, well, lemme ask this. Have you "met" Leena? Heheheheh....Windy Wildbrush ’Ello Beastie! 17:09, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Update on The Lord of Bloodwrath! Book One is complete! --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 03:22, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Update on TBHD,TRIA.--The Wild One Today is a good day to die! 19:06, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! it's great! -Shogg 15:17, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Update The Ultimate War Holly ThornbladeThe War to End All Wars- Have You Joined? 14:40, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Runaway and The Rise of Freedom.--Rorc Ee aye eeeh! 18:15, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Just FYI, Inkheart's by Cornelia Funke. It's a good series. As well as the Alex Rider series-Selra, Fox Warrioress Decisions, decisions:to kill you or not? Good or bad? 18:21, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Update on From the South, chapter 34! -- Peony Laminar I say, you chaps! 01:28, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Update Update on Laria Wavedeep. Finished the other half of Chapter Fourteen and started on Book Two! --Laria Wavedeep I am an otter of Redwall! 12:26, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Update! On Vengeance and Wrath! I’m sorry I haven’t updated in a while! Writer’s block, school, and camp have slowed me down. I promise I will update more often!--Trisslivesinme EULALIAAAA! 02:39, August 2, 2010 (UTC) On Vengeance and Wrath!--Trisslivesinme EULALIAAAA! 22:23, August 3, 2010 (UTC) On Vengeance and Wrath!--Trisslivesinme EULALIAAAA! 14:19, August 24, 2010 (UTC) I'm back! That sucks! I get back and realize that you don't have computer access for a bit! I was wondering where you were! I'll be sure to tell you about everything that happened this summer. Toodle pip an' all that, wot wot! ~Rose Longfletch --Rose the Fearless You can look but you can't touch lest you get hurt by the thorns! 20:54, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Runaway--Rorc Ee aye eeeh! 16:33, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Update Other half of Chapter Fifteen is up. --Laria Wavedeep I am an otter of Redwall! 05:26, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Update on From the South, chapter 35 is up! -- Peony Laminar I say, you chaps! 22:32, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Update On the Knife's Edge Brockfang Eeeee aye eeeeee 02:44, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Be held in suspense no longer! Update on The Rise of Freedom--Rorc Ee aye eeeh! 19:22, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Update Update on Laria Wavedeep. --Laria Wavedeep I will find ye, wherever ye are... 03:19, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Update! On The Lord of Bloodwrath. At last! --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 22:28, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Runaway--Rorc Ee aye eeeh! 18:45, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Update A Greenstone Brockfang Eeeee aye eeeeee 02:50, September 1, 2010 (UTC) sure I am a friend to any Star Wars fan. I course *bows* May the force be with you MasterDarvon 16:21, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Picture This any good? It's my first draft, so I can make improvements. Anyway, just reply with stuff I can fix on my talk page. -'Austin8310' MTFBWY. Hi. Just thought I'd use your page to show my friend my sig. You should be honored.Your death is near! Gabool the Wild 00:23, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Update Update on Laria Wavedeep. --Laria Wavedeep I will find ye, wherever ye are... 09:07, September 4, 2010 (UTC) 'kay Thanks for replying. About the Cape/cloak thing, I don't really know the difference between the two. So yeah XD. Anyway, I can add a second strap and all that. Glad you liked it. Only thing I was kinda worried about was the background, cause I didn't do much except for a giant tree. Anyway, yeah. -Austin8310 Hey Armel! Sorry I just left on the shoutbox a bit ago. I had chores I needed to do THEN. Anyways, talk to you later! --Rose Longfletch (((--------------> 02:38, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Update on [[User_blog:Peony Laminar/From the South | From the South]], chapter 36 is up! -- Peony Laminar I say, you chaps! 22:29, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Update Update on Laria Wavedeep. Half of Chapter Eighteen is up. --Laria Wavedeep I will find ye, wherever ye are... 06:53, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Update on The Lord of Bloodwrath --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 22:01, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Hewo, sissy. Update on Cold Waters.--Neildown - De oppresso Liber60px| Semper fi 00:19, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Another day is gone, I'm still all alone. How could this be? You're not here with me. :)It's close to midnight,somethin evil's lurkin in the dark... 01:50, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Its word from a song. (You Are Not Alone by Michael Jackson)It's close to midnight,somethin evil's lurkin in the dark... 02:48, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Update Other half of Chapter Eighteen on Laria Wavedeep. --Laria Wavedeep I will find ye, wherever ye are... 12:03, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Update The Ultimate War. Most of Chapter 6 posted, and I have regained internet! Updates will now be regular again! -celebrates- It's not QUITE the epicness I thought it would be, especially a certain someone's death, but I have cleared the path for more excitement! Holly ThornbladeThe War to End All Wars- Have You Joined? 20:23, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Runaway.--Rorc Ee aye eeeh! 01:31, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Update Update on Laria Wavedeep. Chapter Nineteen is up! --Laria Wavedeep I will find ye, wherever ye are... 11:17, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Rise of Freedom.--Rorc Ee aye eeeh! 19:45, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Update on "The Lord of Bloodwrath". --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 23:31, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Just to say hi! Hi Armel! I really like your sculptures, how long've you been doing them? Their almost like the colectible figurines!Don't you think it would be cool if you did a replica of either the Martin or Matthias figurines?I bet they'd look really cool! :)--Mad Maudie you dare to mess with me y'flaimin' salad swipers!?! 22:56, September 30, 2010 (UTC) Update Update on Laria Wavedeep. Chapter Twenty is up! --Laria Wavedeep I will find ye, wherever ye are... 04:08, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Update on [[User_blog:Peony Laminar/From the South | From the South]], chapter 37 is up! -- Peony Laminar I say, you chaps! 22:37, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Runaway.--Rorc Ee aye eeeh! 01:23, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Congratulations! You have been a member of this wiki for a year! (And sixteen days...) --Laria Wavedeep I will find ye, wherever ye are... 07:41, October 6, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Rise of Freedom--Rorc Ee aye eeeh! 19:22, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Update Update on Laria Wavedeep. Chapter Twenty One is up! --Laria Wavedeep I will find ye, wherever ye are... 08:50, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Your drawing! Wow!! Your really good at drawing! --skalarana 16:25, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Warriors Of Redwall Hello sister Armel, i was wondering if you'd like to join my Redwall RP website, we're nay doin' to good at the moment, so any help would be greatly appreciated Warriors Of Redwall give it a good thought if'n you're not sure. But it'll be redy n' waitin' when you are m'las. --ozz-fox hearken to me! At this redwall RP Warriors Of Redwall 13:54, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Update Update on Laria Wavedeep. Chapter Twenty Two is up! --Laria Wavedeep I will find ye, wherever ye are... 10:25, October 23, 2010 (UTC) Update on From the South! -- Peony Laminar I say, you chaps! 02:26, October 25, 2010 (UTC) Hi, I was just wondering...did you want to be updated on my story? No, I haven't updated due to lack of reader interest (while I've updated since you read...but) I was just wondering-Segalia Riverstorm, Archer Ottermaid Warrioress Eph. 6:10 08:31, October 31, 2010 (UTC) update On The Rise of Freedom.--Rorc Talk Ee aye eeeh! 00:27, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Update! On TLoB. --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 01:57, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Update Update on Laria Wavedeep. Chapter Twenty Three is up! --Laria Wavedeep I will find ye, wherever ye are... 07:17, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Update Update on Laria Wavedeep. Chapter Twenty Four is up! --Laria Wavedeep I will find ye, wherever ye are... 04:10, November 14, 2010 (UTC) Update Update on Laria Wavedeep. Chapter Twenty Five is up! --Laria Wavedeep I will find ye, wherever ye are... 08:13, November 21, 2010 (UTC) Update! On "The Lord of Bloodwrath" --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 04:57, November 22, 2010 (UTC) Update Update on Laria Wavedeep. Chapter Twenty Six is up! --Laria Wavedeep I will find ye, wherever ye are... 09:23, December 5, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Runaway finally! I've changed to a new page, the old one was getting too hard to update on. So it's here.--Rorc Talk Ee aye eeeh! 21:19, December 8, 2010 (UTC) Hello, Armelcorn, (similar to Richard's name) how is my friend going? I would like to ask if you and your brother Neil are alot different in ways? You like Country but yet he doesn't? Also, want to write a fan-fiction together? I guess i shouldn't because I have a few goin' but i think they should be deleted... Other than Over The Waves. Well, haven't talked to ye in arr whilers i geesin i'm goin' to go byeRawfan56 16:00, December 10, 2010 (UTC) I have a Signature I have been doing fine, probably need to update OTW. It should be about a Mouse(been less mouses in the series as of late) and maybe a wildcat? Mouse's name... -you choose first name- Ravenslayer? Okay, mouse tries to find redwall abbey so he can warn them about Wildcat, Then Wildcat attacks abbey, Wildcat leaves because Salamonstron marches towards them. Then Mousey fellow takes some animals to track Wildcat? Oh and should Mousey be a shrew instead? I gotta go i guess see you later ArmelcornRawfan56 14:26, December 11, 2010 (UTC) Thats a good name, how about Feru silvestris for the wildcat? Rawfan56 17:23, December 14, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Runaway--Rorc Talk Ee aye eeeh! 01:57, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Merry Christmas (Eve)! And a Happy New Year! I hope you have a good break!-Segalia Riverstorm, Archer Ottermaid Warrioress Eph. 6:10 14:20, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Merry Christmas! --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 18:36, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Merry Christmas Merry Christmas! Are you continuing yore story, or is that cancelled? --Rorc 50px Talk Ee aye eeeh! 17:43, December 25, 2010 (UTC) Jusr FYI, it's been around 8 months since I requested the statue...I'm not trying to be pushy, I'm just saying-Segalia(can't do sig) I know, late greetings, but anyways Merry Christmas! --Laria Merry Christmas! 15:33, December 28, 2010 (UTC) Update On A Greenstone--Brockfang Eeeee aye eeeeee 17:31, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Update on "The Lord of Bloodwrath" --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 20:42, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Runaway--Rorc 50px Talk Ee aye eeeh! 01:52, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Update On The Runaway. It's short, but then again, it's almost finished! Next update will be nice and looong though.--Rorc 50px Talk Ee aye eeeh! 00:20, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Update Update on Laria Wavedeep. Chapter Twenty Seven is up! (finally) --Laria Wavedeep I will find ye, wherever ye are... 06:04, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Update on "The Lord of Bloodwrath!" --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 21:11, February 13, 2011 (UTC) update On The Runaway--Rorc 50px Talk Ee aye eeeh! 18:16, February 19, 2011 (UTC) update On The Runaway--Rorc 50px Talk Ee aye eeeh! 20:00, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Update Last update of The Runaway. Thanks for reading!--Rorc 50px Talk Ee aye eeeh! 00:56, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Update Update on Laria Wavedeep. Chapter twenty Eight is up! (finally...) --Laria Wavedeep I will find ye, wherever ye are... 04:16, March 17, 2011 (UTC) Update on "The Lord of Bloodwrath." --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 17:35, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Hi ARMEL I was on the Speeqe thing yesterday but I never came back because the page won't load again. Anyway, I was hoping we can be friends and you can read my story, Vaheenra Longfletch (I'm in the middle of yours :D) Bonjour! Llamao Hark to the battlecry: Llaammmaaaoooo! Hi there Hello! My name is ScottyBlue. I was wondering if you'd like to draw one of my mouse or squirrel characters, possibly as an art trade with me. My pictures are HERE for reference; I only draw in black pencil for art trades though. Let me know if this is too much to ask. God Bless, '--Scotty Bluefleck, Mountain Hare from the Highlands Matt 25:40, 1 Cor. 13:13, Romans 12' 18:26, April 13, 2011 (UTC) Wanted Freedom - FanFic Hey there! Check out the beginning of my first fanfic. User blog:ForrestFighter/Wanted Freedom F.F. - Mossflowerrrrr!!! Ps. 82:3-4 13:57, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Picture Yeah, I understand about the computer thing; one of mine doesn't let me upload pictures to my talk page or profile either. I have to upload them to the main fan art page from the computer with the scanner and then use the other one to put a link to the picture on my art page. It's rather frustrating. What I had in mind for the picture was best friends Tings and Raggle, both teen-seasons Redwallers. Descriptions are as follows; I give them in color but as I only draw trade pictures in black and white myself I don't mind a black and white pic. Tings - Spunky, slender young mousemaiden, with white fur, brown eyes, and pink paws and tail. Wears a green habit with the sleeves and cowl/hood removed; this is belted with a white cord. Also wears a chocker necklace of mussel pearls (which are smaller than oyster pearls and oval instead of round) and a flower tied behind one ear like a hairbow. Wields a large carving knife swiped from the kitchens. Raggle - Well-built, athletic, spare young squirrel, with luxuriant black fur and even blacker, piercing eyes. Has a short, scraggly topknot of fur on his head. Wears a bronze-and-green vertically striped tunic, belted with a frayed gold cord. Also wears many braided-grass pawrings and tailrings, and along fishbone necklace that once belonged to a wildcat. Wields the Sword of Martin, and a sling. I sort of envisioned a picture of the two of them back to back, brandishing their blades against unseen foes, but none of this is important or strict; you can do whatever you want with it if you like. If you do want to do this send me a description of the character(s) (no more than three please) that you'd like me too put in your picture. God Bless, '--Scotty Bluefleck, Mountain Hare from the Highlands 1 Cor. 13:13 ' 18:15, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Update On The Rise of Freedom--Rorc 50px Talk Ee aye eeeh! 15:58, April 30, 2011 (UTC) That's fine, whenever I do a trade with Llamao he has to do the same thing. Must be a issue with certain browsers. Anyway, I'll try to get my half of the trade done ASAP; I have to finish a trade with Lathagarr first but I'll get to yours right after. God Bless, '--Scotty Bluefleck O Sword of Truth! Fly swift and sure, that Evil die and Good endure! ' 02:22, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Pic Here's the picture! I drew a left-side profile, because the picture of the real river otter that I used for reference was a left-side profile. BTW, as you didn't specify river or sea otter, I assumed he was a river otter (I draw them differently; see my Art Page for a picture of a sea otter). Tell me if you like it; if not, I can try again. Sincerely, '--Scotty Bluefleck O Sword of Truth! Fly swift and sure, that Evil die and Good endure! ' 16:36, May 13, 2011 (UTC) Hey! :D I'm back. Thought i'd let you know. --GulotheSavage(I'll fix my sig soon) I've been super busy, ill be back fully in a day or two then ill sort all my stuff out :) Good to see your still on. -GulotheSavage Update On The Rise Of Freedom--Rorc 50px Talk Ee aye eeeh! 20:16, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Hello Hello, goodbye, Hello. :D Thriller 03:24, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Update on "The Lord of Bloodwrath." --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 22:23, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Long, ottery, masculiny, thoughtful update! Enjoy and please comment!-Segalia Riverstorm, Archer Ottermaid Warrioress Eph. 6:10 19:38, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Hi Armel I'm answering here because there is something funny going on with the edit system in RWW. Even ye are not coming to speeqe anymore (Which I wish ye would so I could talk to ye more often, which Ye know I love), could we still keep in touch? Let's talk! :) A story from Nitram... 18:24, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Yay! ^_^ Let's talk! :) A story from Nitram... 16:53, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Hello there!! Armel! my names Redmight and I'm here to say that I've been looking at your art and its great! but What I was really impressed with was the sculptures that you made! their so adorably awesome!! May your blade always strike true and Happystorytelling!!!--Redmight 01:51, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Update Update on Laria Wavedeep! Chapter Twenty Nine is up! --Laria WavedeepI will find ye, wherever ye are... 03:05, July 8, 2011 (UTC) update On The Rise of Freedom.--Rorc 50px Talk Ee aye eeeh! 16:59, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Hi! I haven't really seen you round in forever so I figured I'd drop by and see how you were. So, how are you?-Segalia Riverstorm, Archer Ottermaid Warrioress Eph. 6:10 22:28, August 17, 2011 (UTC) I finally updated! End section of Chapter 11...a little midnight escapading, shall we say? Please enjoy and comment!-Segalia Riverstorm, Archer Ottermaid Warrioress Eph. 6:10 00:56, August 18, 2011 (UTC) I'm glad that ye would actually consider to come back. Thank you Armel. I'll send you another message some other time, and hopefully chat to ye soon ^_^ Let's talk! :) A story from Nitram... 19:02, August 20, 2011 (UTC) I've been pretty good, thanks. Thank you! I hope you enjoy them. And I hope to see you around! And you have some very nice art on DA that I saw recently :). TTYL-Segalia Riverstorm, Archer Ottermaid Warrioress Eph. 6:10 20:02, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Wot chat thing? :P Aye see you soon ^_^ Let's talk! :) A story from Nitram... 19:37, August 22, 2011 (UTC) I'll go immediately :D Let's talk! :) A story from Nitram... 19:44, August 22, 2011 (UTC) :). Yeah, I had that problem for a bit but got involved in an RPG and updated and now I come on all the time again! I really hope you do, I miss having you around. You're welcome! No, I don't have a DA account, I just browse and was able to find your account :). See you 'round (hopefully)!-Segalia Riverstorm, Archer Ottermaid Warrioress Eph. 6:10 16:55, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Chapter 12! Short update with only one line of dialogue...enjoy and please comment!-Segalia Riverstorm, Archer Ottermaid Warrioress Eph. 6:10 00:23, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Hey Armel! Glad to hear you're back but I have some bad news: My town has been hit by Hurricane Irene D: Vilaya I NEED some cake! 01:20, September 1, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel also; in lesser bad news, my skinned knee is itchy Update I know this is really late, but here's another update on The Rise of Freedom that's been sitting around for months and i've been too lazy to post. NOTE:It's on a new page, there's a link at the bottom of the original page and on my user page if you can't find it in the blog.--Rorc 50px Talk Ee aye eeeh! 21:03, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Update! Pre-battle...please enjoy and comment!-Segalia Riverstorm, Archer Ottermaid Warrioress Eph. 6:10 03:55, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Thank You No problem, I don't mind waiting that much. Thanks a lot, it looks really good! God Bless, '--Scotty Bluefleck O Sword of Truth! Fly swift and sure, that Evil die and Good endure! ' 06:29, September 28, 2011 (UTC)